Der Domino-Effekt
Der Domino-Effekt ist die fünfte Episode der fünften Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Bailey hat heute ihren großen Tag. Es wird eine von ihr geplante Domino-Transplantation stattfinden, in der 6 Menschen ihre Niere spenden, und 6 wildfremde Menschen diese erhalten. Die Assistenzärzte müssen sich um die Patienten kümmern und sicherstellen, dass niemand abspringt, denn dann würde das ganze System in sich zusammen fallen. Izzie und Alex kümmern sich um Kurt und seinen Sohn. Sie merken schon bald, dass P.J. das Befinden seines Vater egal zu sein scheint und er sich nur operieren lässt, weil er von seinem Vater Geld dafür bekommt. Gemeinsam mit Bailey entscheiden sie jedoch, darüber hinweg zu sehen. Die Spenderin Lindsay wird von allen als Heldin gefeiert, weil sie ihre Niere spendet, obwohl keiner ihrer Angehörigen eine Niere erhält. Es stellt sich jedoch bald heraus, dass sie mit dem Empfänger Mr. Mercer eine Affäre hat. Als seine Frau davon Wind bekommt, weigert sie sich, ihre Niere zu spenden. Derek ist begeistert, dass er auf dem Titelbild einer medizinischen Fachzeitschrift zu sehen ist, in der über seine "Shepherd-Methode" berichtet wird. Meredith ist sauer: Sie hatte die die Idee zu der Studie und hat viel dafür gearbeitet, doch nur Derek erntet jetzt die Lorbeeren. Callie und Erika haben die erste gemeinsame Nacht miteinander verbracht. Callie begibt sich am nächsten Tag zu Mark und erklärt ihm, dass sie es schrecklich fand. Mark will davon nichts hören. Callie wird sich im Laufe des Tages bewusst, dass sie in allem gut sein will, also auch in dieser Sache. Mark erklärt sich schließlich bereit, sie zu unterrichten. Da George den Test nunmehr bestanden hat, erhält auch er Anfänger zugeteilt. Cristina, Izzie und Alex müssen ihm jeweils einen von ihren Anfängern abgeben. Die Entscheidung fällt ihnen sehr schwer, da jeder von ihnen Stärken und Schwächen hat. Lexie ist die einzige, die freiwillig zu George gehen möchte, doch Cristina will sie nicht hergeben, da sie die einzige ist, die was auf dem Kasten hat. Schon bald beginnen sie, die Anfänger auch untereinander auszutauschen und George die Nieten zu geben. Als Webber dies mitbekommt, unterbindet er die Sache sofort. Er entscheidet, dass George die Anfänger Graciella, Dani und Pierce zugeteilt werden. Lexie ist sehr traurig und wütend, dass George nicht mal nach ihr gefragt hat. Bailey gelingt es schließich, Mrs. Mercer von der OP zu überzeugen, da sie so 5 anderen Menschen das Leben retten kann. Derek sieht sich unterdessen völlig im Recht. Meredith ist Assistenzärztin und hätte es daher noch nicht verdient, in einem Artikel benannt zu werden. Dies bringt bei Meredith das Fass zum Überlaufen. Sie kann sich in der Nieren-OP nur schwer konzentrieren und lässt versehentlich die frisch entnommene Niere auf den Boden fallen. Die Niere hat davon aber keinen Schaden genommen und kann dem Patienten dennoch eingesetzt werden. Meredith macht sich schwere Vorwürfe. Alex gelingt es am Ende, P.J. zur Vernunft zu bringen. George hat währenddessen damit zu kämpfen, dass seine neuen Anfänger ihn nicht ernst nehmen. Cristina empfiehlt ihm, sie alle paar Tage zur Schnecke zu machen. Bailey zeigt Meredith, warum sie aufhören muss, sich Vorwürfe zu machen. Außerdem wäscht sie Derek gründlich den Kopf. Sie bringt ihn dazu, sich bei Meredith zu entschuldigen. Izzie geht am Abend zu Alex und sagt ihm, dass er ihr was bedeutet. Sie zwingt ihn zu einer Entscheidung. Cristina sitzt frustriert in Joe's Bar und muss feststellen, dass es keine echten Männer mehr gibt, so wie Burke einer war. Just in diesem Moment taucht Owen an der Bar auf und erklärt Joe, dass er morgen seinen neuen Job antreten wird. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens, Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramírez als Dr. Callie Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Brooke Smith als Dr. Erica Hahn * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Carl Lumbly als Kurt Walling * George Newbern als Stan Mercer * Colleen Flynn als Nancy Mercer * Saige Thompson als Lindsay Herman * Leslie Odom, Jr. als P.J. Walling * Steven W. Bailey als Joe Co-Stars * Eileen Fogarty als Ms. Chen's Schwester * Rajni Kareer als Mrs. Patel * Ren Hanami als Ms. Chen * Joyce Brew als Schwester * Candice Afia als Anfängerin Laura * Amrapali Ambegaokar als Anfängerin Dani * Tymberlee Hill als Anfängerin Claire * Gloria Garayua als Anfängerin Graciella * Molly Kidder als Anfängerin Megan * Mark Saul als Anfänger Steve * Janina Gavankar als Anfängerin Lisa * Winston Story als Anfänger Leo * Joseph Williamson als Anfänger Pierce Uncredited * Maria Felipe als Mrs. Gomez Musik *'Love Save the Empty '''von ''Erin McCarley *'Ordinary Day '''von ''Emilie Mover *'These Quiet Times '''von ''Shady Bard *'Comes and Goes (In Waves) '''von ''Greg Laswell *'Hiding My Heart '''von ''Brandi Carlile *'Live Like You're Dying '''von ''Lenka Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel There's No 'I' in Team ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Taking Back Sunday. Intro Ich bin ein Fels, ich bin eine Insel. Das ist das Mantra von fast allen Chirugen, denen ich jemals begegnet bin. Wir glauben, wir wären unabhängig, Einzelgänger, Außenseiter und, dass wir zur Ausübung unseres Berufes nur einen OP, ein Skalpell und billiges Fleisch brauchen. Aber die Wahrheit ist, nicht mal die Besten von uns schaffen es allein. Die Chirurgie ist genau so wie das Leben, ein Mannschaftssport und irgendwann muss man sich von der Bank erheben und entscheiden, für welche Mannschaft man spielt. Outro Sich im realen Leben sein Team zusammenzustellen, ist nicht mit dem Sportunterricht von damals zu vergleichen. Die erste Wahl zu sein, kann einem Angst einjagen. Und die letzte Wahl zu sein, ist auf einmal nicht das Schlimmste auf der Welt. Manchmal sehen wir uns das Spiel von der Seitenlinie an, überzeugt ein Außenseiter zu sein. Wir wissen nämlich, sobald wir von der Bank aufstehen, kommt jemand, der das ganze Spiel ordentlich aufmischt. Zitate *Cristina: Okay, einer von euch wird heute O'Malley zugeteilt. *Lexie: Ich wechsel!! Ich würd freiwillig hingehen! *Cristina: Ich entscheide wer wechselt. Und zwar geht derjenige von euch, der die größte Niete ist. Und spielt mir bloß nichts vor, weil ich das merken würde! *Derek: Ohh, Dr. Webber schickt mich von einem Pressetermin zum anderen. Mein Gesicht tut schon ganz weh vom vielen lächeln. *Meredith: Ich hab schon gedrückt. *Derek: Du weißt doch: Der Fahrstuhl kommt schneller, wenn ich drücke. *Meredith: Das muss an der Shepherd-Methode liegen! *Derek: Sehr witzig. *Meredith: Ha ha, ich denke ich laufe! *Derek: Meredith, bist du dewegen sauer? *Meredith: Wieso sollte ich sauer sein? Es kann ja nicht Shepherd-Grey-Methode heißen! Dann würden ja alle wissen, du hattest Hilfe!!! *Meredith: Was ist denn hier los? *Izzie: Wir entscheiden uns grade, welche Anfänger wir George zuteilen. *Lexie: Vor unseren Augen. Wir müssen hier stehen und zusehen, wie auf einer Viehauktion. *Cristina: Ich denke, ich behalte Lexipedia. Sie merkt sich furchtbar viele Fakten. Und sie badet, da können sich einige ein Beispiel nehmen. Nicht wahr, stinkende 2? Du müffelst! *Izzie: Na ja, Graciellas Krankenakten sehen saumäßig aus, aber sie kann verdammt gute Zugänge legen. Claire hingegen, hätte fast einen Typ mit 'nem Katheter kastriert. *Lexie: Hey, wir können alles hören! *Alex: Ich glaub ich schieß Pierce ab. *Izzie: Wieso? Ist er 'ne Niete? *Alex: Ich hasse nur seinen Namen. Pierce! *Cristina: Ohh. *Meredith: Falls Derek 'ne Niere brauchen würde, ich würde ihm keine geben. Er würde nachher behaupten, ihm wär von Zauberhand eine gewachsen. *Izzie: Mein Patient ist seit 15 Jahren krank. Das Leben fliegt vorbei und er kann nichts tun. Und sein blöder Sohn benimmt sich unmöglich. *''(Steve stellt sein Tablett ab) Cristina: Hey!!! Hab ich gesagt, du kannst das abstellen? Nein, also, Tablett wieder hoch! Memme! Kein Stehvermögen!! *Alex: Ja, aber er befolgt Befehle. *Cristina: Richtig, das ist wahr. *George: Die Anfänger respektieren mich nicht. *Cristina: Die respektieren dich nicht, weil sie keine Angst vor dir haben. Mach sie alle paar Tage zur Schnecke. So schwer ist das gar nicht. 2!!! Wer kriegt Ms. Hermans Niere? *Steve: Ähh, ich könnte das gleich nachsehen. *Cristina: 3!! *Lexie: Mr. Wallington. *Steve: Oh ja, richtig. Das hatte ich vergessen. *Cristina: Ohhh, vergessen. Etwa so wie die Notizen vor der Visite? Oder der vergessene Drainage-Beutel beim postoperativen Dünndarmverschluss? Oder die vergessenen Unterschriften auf den Krankenakten, meinen Akten, die dadurch fehlerhaft sind? Das hast du vergessen? Oh ja, mein Fehler, denn dein erbsengroßes Gehirn merkt sich ja nur die Essenszeiten! Grey, die wird mal 'ne Chirurgin, während du Straßengräben ausheben musst. *Lexie: Brutal aber effektiv. *Cristina: Okay, wie wär's so? 4 geht zu George, ich kriege James. Karev, du kriegst 2, Izzie kriegt Leo. *Webber: Was wird das, wenn's fertig ist? *Izzie: Wir versuchen nur zu entscheiden, welcher Anfänger von uns zu George geht. *Bailey: Ach, Sie glauben, ich hatte damals 'ne Wahl und hab Sie alle als Anfänger ausgesucht? Sie sind ja so ein chirurgisches Traum-Team. Sie ''(Alex),''' Sie sind faul. Und Sie '(''Izzie) 'ne Heulsuse. Und der Tollpatsch da hinten ''(Meredith) ''ist 'n ausgesprochener Depri. Und Sie Yang, Sie sind total anstrengend. Wollen sich die Anfänger aussuchen. Haha was sagen Sie da... *Webber: Geben Sie mir die verfluchten Karten. O'Malley? Hier, das sind Ihre Anfänger. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 5 Episode